


You Know What They Do To Guys Like Us In... Apartments?

by GrungeIsDead



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrungeIsDead/pseuds/GrungeIsDead
Summary: Frank meets the new mysterious singer of their band, whom he has never heard of before. Evryone seems chill about it, but Frank senses something different. When the stranger makes an irresistable offer, things take a turn for the wild side.





	1. Chapter 1

“Where the hell is he?” 

Frank exclaimed, throwing his empty beer bottle across the room, only for it to land safely on the couch without a sound. Angered by the anti-climactic state of his previous beverage, he stomped over to the window for the tenth time, and checked if the silver car had shown up yet. To his aggravation, the driveway was still empty. 

“I’m calling the asshole.” He said, walking over to the mounted phone on the wall. He dialled in the number like he had done so many times before, and waited for the ringing to start. He doubted he’d actually get through to him. 

“Hello?” The voice on the other end answered. Frank was caught off-guard slightly, but recited the words he had planned out in his head. 

“What the fuck Ray! You were supposed to be here an hour ago! What the hell are you doing? I’ve been stuck at this chick’s house for four fucking hours!” He said the last part a little more quietly. 

“Dude, I’m sorry, I got caught up at Mikey’s place. My car broke down, so we had to take his brothers, but the thing is, he’s super protective over his car, because the last time Mikes used it he hit a tree, and his brother isn’t even home, so we had to call him, and we started talking about the band, and I know you don’t like new people, but-”

“I don’t care! Are you on the road yet?” Frank asked. There was a pause on the other end.

“Yes.” Ray answered. 

“Don’t fucking lie to me.” Frank grumbled. 

“Just… We have to pick up Gerard first.” He stated. 

“Who the hell is Gerard?” Frank questioned, glancing at his watch. 

“He’s Mikey’s brother, I told you already.” No he didn’t. “And also, uh, ournewsingerfortheband.” Ray said as quickly as possible. 

“What?!” Frank shouted into the phone. 

“See you soon bye!” Ray hung up, and the buzzer from the phone came on. 

“That little bitch.” Frank murmured, slamming the phone back onto the wall. He prayed to god that they got there soon, because he could hear Lydia in the next room banging her boyfriend, and he really didn’t know why he had come to the house in the first place. Maybe it was to try and get lucky, but his plan quickly took a turn for the worse once he realized she was taken. Everyone else had left, and he was the last one standing in the cramped foyer with the clock that chimed WAY too loudly. He wanted to get out of there before it reached 2, and it was 1:38. 

After about twenty minutes of doing absolutely nothing but staring at the pictures on the wall, he heard the rumbling of an engine outside the house. Frank lept up and peered out the window, physically laughing as he saw the silver glow in the streetlights. He lunged at the door, ripping it open as quickly as possible, and ran out into the cool night air, taking a deep breath and a sigh of relief. 

Frank hopped down to the car, and opened the passenger door, happy to see the seat was vacant. He plopped down and shut the door behind his with a slam, turning to Ray in the driver’s spot. Only, it wasn’t Ray: it was someone else. 

He had never seen this guy before. The first thing that caught his eye was the guy’s fiery red hair that swooped down over his left eye. The sleeves of his leather jacket were pushed up to his elbow, showing off pale skin and a silver bracelet. His hands were placed on the wheel, ready to drive. His green eyes focused on Frank, and he cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“Hello there.” He said, his voice smooth, but rough at the same time. 

“Uh, hi? Who are you?” Frank asked, a little confused. 

“Gerard.” He answered. Gerard? This guy was Mikey’s brother? Mikey Way? The dork extraordinaire? 

“Y-You’re related to him?” Frank stuttered, pointing to the back seat where Mikey was sitting. 

“Yeah.” Was all Gerard said. Frank didn’t want to admit it, but the look of this guy kind of intimidated him. But, not in a scary way… he didn’t know how to place it. 

“Well alright then.” Frank said with amazement. He sat there, waiting for the car to roll away. When it didn’t happen, he looked around at the guys. They were all looking at him. “What?” He asked. 

“Well I don’t exactly know who you are, do I?” Gerard said, locking eyes with Frank. Oh.

“I’m Frank.” He answered, feeling dumb. 

“Frank…?” Gerard made a motion for him to finish his sentence. 

“Iero. Frank Iero.” 

“And you’re…?” Gerard continued. Frank didn’t know what to say. It was silent for a little while. 

“He’s rhythm guitar.” Ray piped up from the back. 

“Ah.” Gerard said, and then put the car in reverse, rolling out the back of the driveway. Frank felt dumb. For the rest of the car ride, he didn’t say a word. 

***

He was surprised to see the car pulling onto Mikey’s street. He had thought he was going over to Ray’s for the night to watch the new movie that came out on DVD. Once they parked beside the truck Mikey’s dad owned, everyone started getting out. 

“Ray.” Frank said, loud enough for all to hear. 

“What?” Ray answered, getting out of the car. 

“Weren't we supposed to crash at your place?” Frank asked, puzzled. 

“Change of plans. We’re all getting dropped off here. Driver decides man. My place is too far.” Ray said. Frank turned to Gerard and saw his smug face, fingers tapping the wheel lightly. 

“Come on man, Mikey only has one bed and one couch.” Frank said. Ray shrugged. 

“We don’t got a choice.” Ray sighed. Frank rolled his eyes and slumped down in the seat. 

“Mikey’s place doesn’t even have heating in the basement.” He said under his breath. He started getting out of the car.

“Y’know,” It was Gerard, “If you really don’t wanna stay here, I could take you with me.” He said. Frank didn’t know whether it was a joke or not. He decided against laughing. He tried looking out the window to see if Ray was smiling with a ‘ha dude just say nah’ look on his face, but he was already walking back to the house. “I’ve got a bed in my apartment.” Gerard said. 

“I mean, you could just drive me home, cause I wouldn’t want to be any trouble.” Frank decided on saying that, hoping Gerard’s offer was genuine. “I live in Brompton, just beside the supermarket.”

Gerard’s face turned to a scowl and he shook his head. “Sorry, not the way I’m going. It’s here or my place. 5 seconds to decide.” He started counting down, looking expectantly at his watch. Frank was really at a loss: of course the safe option was to stay at the house and just sleep on the floor for one night, but something was intriguing about Gerard… He usually didn’t like people he just met, but for some reason this guy seemed dangerous, sassy, and powerful.  
“...2, 1-”

“Alright!”


	2. The Drive

“Alright!” Frank huffed, crossing his arms and settling himself back down into the car seat. “I’ll go with you then.” He said. 

“Excellent.” Gerard smiled, a hint of mischief in his voice. Ray and Mikey had already disappeared into the house, the lights to the basement window shining brightly in the night. The light reflected in Gerard’s eyes and made his whole face glow with a yellow aura, and Frank felt a twisting in his gut as the car lurched backward. He should really let his two friends know he was going with Gerard, but he couldn’t think of anything to do or say. The car kept rolling.

They pulled out onto the road and started driving, the house shrinking away in the rearview mirror. Frank couldn’t think of any conversation starters, but he was nothing short of dumb responses to one's Gerard offered. 

“So, how long have you played guitar?” Gerard mumbled out the question, as if something was obstructing his speech. Frank realised it was a cigarette. 

“Uh… I started when I was 6.” Frank answered. 

“Excuse me, but I did ask how long you’ve been playing guitar, not when you started.” Gerard corrected, making a left turn and shifting the entire vehicle sideways. 

“Sorry… About,” Frank took a moment to calculate the years in his head, “15 years I guess.” 

Gerard smirked, probably happy to know Frank’s age. He didn’t ask any more questions for a little while, the low rumbling of the road on the tires filling the silence. Frank really wanted to know where they were going, so he could at least make a run for it if things got bad. He couldn’t imagine anything worse than his senior year prom party, but then again, stranger things have happened. 

Before Frank worked up the courage to ask where Gerard lived, he reached over from the driver’s seat and clicked on the radio, pressing play on the CD player. The sound of drums and heavy distortion filled the small space. Frank recognized it immediately. 

“The Misfits?” He exclaimed, looking quizzically at Gerard. The older man smiled and kept his eyes on the road, turning on a few more streets as the song played on. Frank basked in the beauty of the music, letting memories of his early teenagehood rush to his mind. He hadn’t heard them in what seemed like forever. He remembered a specific moment back when he was fifteen: his mom had just gotten him a portable CD player, and he went out to the music store that same day and bought his very first Misfits album. It was sacred, even to this day. He loved that CD with all of his being. Neither of them said a word, just driving along the abandoned roads and houses. 

Wait. Abandoned houses? Bumpy rough roads? Where the hell were they? 

Frank recalled his previous intention of asking Gerard where he resided, and turned down the radio slightly, despite the fear of the older man chopping his hand off or something. 

“Hey, uh, where exactly are you taking me?” Frank asked. Gerard sighed. 

“My place is in St-Helen. It goes through the redneck part of town.” Gerard explained, slouching in his seat a little. St-Helen wasn’t too far away, and it did make sense that they were going through this part of town. Frank nodded at him, resting his head on the back of the seat. It was 2:30am, and he was beginning to feel the effects of the evening. Despite the time, Gerard seemed to be bright-eyed and cheery, his skin glowing and his hair perfect. Maybe it was the alcohol he had drunk earlier, but he was really starting to think Gerard was attractive. He glanced over at him a few more times and… whoa. He noticed the height of the other man’s cheekbones, and the way he blew out smoke from his cigarette, and his long eyelashes fluttering at the lights. The way his thin fingers tapped along to the beat of the song on the steering wheel, the way his thighs lifted gracefully as he pressed on the gas and brake… 

“Hey, kid, you listening to me?” Gerard’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Frank’s cheeks reddened and he shook his head slightly. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah. What were you saying?” He stuttered, feeling guilty for not paying attention to his chauffeur. 

“We’re here.” He said. 

Oh. Frank looked up in realization and glanced out the window, the sight of a large apartment building towering above them. Various colours shined through multiple windows, lights pulsating through each one. The building must have been 10 stories up, every single one of them with balconies. Each one was packed with people smoking and drinking, and doing god-knows what else. Frank could feel the heavy bass of music even out in the car, the bodies moving in unison with the beat. 

“Welcome to The Playground.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is required to move on.


	3. The Playground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but more on the way.

“Welcome to The Playground.” 

Gerard smiled, putting the car in park. He started opening the door and getting out of the car, and all Frank could do was sit there, dumbfounded. 

“Come on.” Gerard said, slamming the door and leaving Frank sitting there in silence. He decided there was nothing else to do but to follow. He’d just have to keep his guard up, and watch out for… everything. 

Frank pulled the door handle, and as soon as it cracked open, a burst of sound attacked his ears. Bass, beat, and noise came from all directions, and Frank couldn’t help but smile at the thought of a party. He was scared, he had to admit, but this could be fun…

Frank jogged to catch up with Gerard who was already on his way to the front doors. Posters lined the walls inside the building, and from what Frank could see through the glass doors, smoking was permitted in the premises. Gerard opened one of them, and it squeaked as it turned on its hinges. As soon as Frank crossed the threshhold, smoke clouded his vision and invaded his lungs. It wasn’t cigarette smoke, and it wasn’t the familiar thickness of weed… something wasn’t right here. 

“It’s this way.” Gerard said, his voice getting lower. Frank followed, a bad feeling rising in his gut. The older man led him through a hallway and up a flight of stairs, both were crowded with the same smoke that was in the lobby. Another hallway took them down to a bright orange door with a hole cut out at eye-level. The flap was closed, and Gerard knocked on it three times, then twice. 

“What is this place?” Frank asked. He really needed to know. NOW. 

“It’s… complicated. You’ll see.” Gerard sighed. He didn’t seem on-edge, but definitely not relaxed. “It’s a hangout, for sure.” He reassured. Frank still didn't feel too comforted. 

The door opened suddenly, revealing a man with heavy makeup on, false eyelashes, a pair of John Lennon-style sunglasses, holding a glass of some sort of blue liquid. Frank sure hadn’t seen anything like it in his life. 

“Hey Balthazar. What’s crackin’?” Gerard asked, reaching a hand into his pocket. Unusual name, Frank thought. 

“It’s swingin’ tonight, Cray-Way. Almost out of control if I do say so myself.” Frank cringed at the nickname, but Gerard didn’t seem to mind it. In fact, he pulled out a twenty and PAID the guy. 

“There you go. He’s with me.” Gerard made a nonchalant gesture over to Frank, standing awkwardly behind him and gawking at the man. 

“What’s the matter honey, don’t you think I’m pretty?” Balthazar said, batting his enormous eyelashes at Frank. He didn’t know what to do. 

“Uh…” He said, not being able to think of anything to say. Gerard chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Frankie’s just shy.” He said, glancing back at him. Frank felt a pull in his gut when Gerard used his name like that. He liked it. 

“Well, come on in boys,” Balthazar said, waving to Gerard as he walked by. As Frank passed him, he whispered in his ear, “keep a hand over your drink bud, you’re an easy target around here.” Frank visibly shivered. 

Inside, it was chaos. 

People were everywhere: dancing, drinking, smoking, or doing some sort of drug. The layout of the place was simple enough, but what shocked Frank was all the colour. Lights blasted everywhere, the walls were painted various colours of the rainbow, everyone was wearing bright clothing. Frank felt quite out of place in his black skull t-shirt and dark ripped jeans. 

He made a point of looking over to Gerard, to see what he was doing, and what was considered ‘normal’ in this place. Except… Gerard was nowhere in sight. He had disappeared. Frank was left alone to fend for himself in this LSD inspired mosh-pit. 

“Hey.” Someone said from behind him. 

Frank turned around quickly and came face-to-face with a man in a red suit, his hair bright blue. 

“Uh, hey.” Frank replied. He was being extra weary by telling himself he wouldn’t accept any kind of drink from this dude, although he didn’t look too scary. 

“You here alone?” The guy asked. 

“Well…” He debated with himself about whether he was really here WITH Gerard, or just here. “No.” He said. Better safe than sorry. 

“Where’s your date?” The guy asked. 

“No no, it’s not like that. I’m here with a friend.” Frank explained. 

“So where is he?” He asked. Frank shrugged. 

“I don’t know, he disappeared.” He replied. 

“Hmm.” The guy hummed, taking a step closer to Frank while eyeing him down. “I’m Jarz.” The guys said. What was it with these people and odd names?

“Frank.” He answered. 

“I know.” Said the guy, raising his hand to shake. Or at least, that’s what Frank thought. As he raised it, the guy took it and kissed it gently, making eye-contact with Frank. He couldn’t help but blush, but he also felt uncomfortable. The smoke in the air was beginning to become intoxicating.  
“What do you say Frank, wanna fuck?”


	4. Chairs are Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, but its better than nothing.

“Whoa whoa there, bud, he’s with me.” Gerard said, seemingly coming out of nowhere and wrapping an arm around Frank’s shoulders. Oh thank god. 

“Sorry Mr. Way, I didn’t realize he was your property tonight.” Jarz said, his eyes becoming full of fear and anxiety. “I’ll go now.” He said quietly, sneaking away and out of Frank’s sight. 

“What the hell Frank! Watch who you’re talking to.” Gerard said in a low, dangerous voice. Frank really needed to know what was going on here, and why everyone was dressing and talking so weirdly. 

“What the hell is this?” Frank exclaimed, turning to face Gerard and making sure he didn’t slip off again.

Gerard smiled, a dark madness seeming to cloud his green eyes. Frank felt something change in the air between them, and he wasn’t sure if it was for better or for worse. 

“This place… Is for special people. We all get along, but some are different. You have to keep your guard up. I know I said there was a bed at my place, so I guess I’ll take you up to my flat and you can hunker down there for the night.” Gerard explained. Frank didn’t really like the idea of being in this building alone, even if it was in Gerard’s apartment. He also wanted to discover a bit more about this place, how things worked, and meet some interesting people. Sure he was awkward and a little scared, but he was also curious as hell. 

“I’ll let you know when I’m tired. I… kinda wanna hang out a bit.” Frank said. Gerard cocked his head to the side, looking at Frank a little strangely. 

“Alright then.” He turned over to the kitchen counter, (which was bright green) and whispered something to the person running the make-shift bar. The person, clad in blue tights and a polka-dot skirt, appeared a few seconds later with a glass of something Frank could quite describe as anything but ‘alien.’ 

“Here. Have some fun, and loosen up a bit.” Gerard said, and Frank could’ve sworn he winked before turning his back and disappearing into the crowd of brightly-dressed people. He was weary of being on his own again, but thought about Gerard’s advice and said to himself, ‘let’s try it and see.’

Frank looked down at the drink that had found its way into his hand, and tentatively smelled it. It was strong, but not unpleasant. He decided to take a sip, and a burst of flavour and spice attacked his mouth. He loved it. 

After he downed the rest of his drink, he quickly asked for another and headed over to a corner where things seemed a little more relaxed. He wanted to assess the different parts of this party-house before he headed in full-on. He noticed that they were all sectioned off into different groups: dancers, smokers, drinkers, and… lovers? He didn’t recognize anyone, but he wasn't terribly surprised. The colours still confused him, but the initial shock to his eyes started to fade. He could see that there was a kitchen, separate from the other space, and it seemed to be… guarded. Two large men stood in front of the only entrance, allowing people in only if they said something to them, Frank had no idea what. He assumed some serious shit was going on in there. Other than that, most of them stayed in cliques like any other party. 

“Nice getup buddy.” Someone said to him from his left. 

“That hair would look better green. Don’t you think he’s a greeny, Chaz?” Someone said from his right. 

“Ooh, I’m sure he’d be great in the pit.” Someone said from behind him. 

Frank didn’t know where to look anymore, or what to do. Everyone was talking to him, offering him hands to shake, drinks, and these weird little cake things that turned red to the touch. He didn’t understand why he was so popular, but he was starting to feel a little overwhelmed by all the attention. He had to find a place to sit down. 

He tried his best to squeeze through the bodies to a chair that was secluded in the back. He was pretty shocked that no one had taken it yet, but thanked the lord that no one had. He pushed and shoved people out of the way, earning a few looks and words. Finally, he reached his destination, and plopped down in the chair like it was the last time he was going to do so. Time seemed to stop. 

As a matter of fact, it did. Everyone suddenly stopped moving, and it was as if the whole room was holding it’s breath. Someone from the back spoke up.

“Look who’s in The Chair, everyone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter, but its better than nothing.


	5. Rules Rules Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one again

“Look who’s in The Chair, everyone.” 

Frank froze.

A few people whistled, but most just looked around. Frank had the strong urge to stand up from the chair instantly and leave, but before he knew it, his wrists were strapped down. 

“What the fuck?!” He yelled, pulling at the leather restraints. What kind of chair was this? Everyone laughed at his reaction, and the coloured lights all turned in his direction, blinding him in the process. 

“Alright folks! You know the drill!” Someone boomed over the microphone. “Who is this guy with tonight?” The voice asked. There was silence. 

“I could take a crack at him if no one shows.” Said a dude from the back. 

“What about me? I didn’t get to do it last month.” Another guy said. The person on the microphone didn’t say anything to them, just kept waiting to see if someone would speak up on Frank’s behalf. Meanwhile, Frank’s heart was trying to win a race against itself. 

“Going once!” The voice boomed. No one spoke. “Going twice!” It yelled again. 

“Hold it!”

Someone emerged from the crowd, pushing people aside and making their way over to where Frank was. It was Gerard.

“I believe he’s mine tonight folks.” He said loudly, locking eyes with Frank and smirking devilishly. Frank didn’t think his heart could beat any faster. 

The crowd cheered and people fisted the air, gathering in a circle around the chair. Gerard stepped closer, the smell of something string and chemical lingered on him. He leant down next to Frank’s ear and just his breath made Frank’s whole body tingle. 

“Lucky me.” Gerard said quietly, dragging a hand across Frank’s arm slowly. The crowd reacted with a few ‘oooo’s’ and ‘ahhh’s’, Gerard pulling back with a smile. “I get to do whatever I want with you tonight Frankie, cause you sat in the CHAIR. Everyone knows not to sit in the CHAIR.” He laughed, moving the hand that was previously on Frank’s arm up to his shoulder and eventually his neck. “And you can’t do anything about it.” He smiled. 

And suddenly, Frank couldn’t breathe. 

He couldn’t breathe because Gerard’s fucking mouth was on his. He tasted sweet, which was weird, but Frank liked it. He felt a weight settle in his lap, and realized that the red-haired man had straddled him, pressing his chest against his own. He could feel the speed of Gerard’s breath through his stomach, and the intensity of his heart rate. Maybe he was just as nervous as Frank. 

A hand reached up and pulled his hair, dragging his head back and exposing his neck, which Gerard took the pleasure to making his own. He left wet kisses and sucked on the sensitive skin, Frank trying his very best not to moan. Gerard’s hips bucked up into Frank’s, making the younger man’s hands fly up to Gerard’s sides and squeeze. 

The crowd roared and cheered, Gerard clearly getting off to the praise. Every yell from the ‘fans’ egged him on, urging him to take things one step further. 

Gerard reached down and followed Frank’s black t-shirt all the way to where his belt buckle met the dark fabric. At that, Frank almost leapt out of his seat. 

“Gee!” He said, unable to pronounce Gerard’s full name at the moment. He backed his face away from Frank’s neck and laughed, his small teeth glinting in the laser lights that continued to pulsate through the room. 

“Number one rule… No talking. Now you’ll have to be punished.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short one again


	6. Hey Hey

“Number one rule… No talking. Now you’ll have to be punished.” 

Gerard lept off Frank, strutting around the chair a few times like a lion circles it’s prey. Frank swallowed hard and tried to follow the man as he walked round and round, his neck not being able to make the 360 turn required to do so. 

“What do you think guys?” Gerard asked the crowd, smiling and smirking back at Frank. The crowd burst into life, shouting out suggestions and obscenities from every direction. 

“Tie him to the mast!”

“Take off his pants and throw him in with Douglas!”

“Send him down to Charlie!” 

Frank had no idea what any of those meant. He didn’t think he wanted to either. 

Gerard’s face lit up, an idea popping into his head. Evil, malicious, and dirty, no doubt. 

“How about we head over to the Shiner?” Gerard said, and the crowd exploded. Everyone seemed to agree. “Only me and him though. He needs to learn some lessons, in private.” Gerard said. A few disappointed sounds came from the mob, but most people nodded. Frank started to wonder why the hell he decided to stay in that car and not hang with his friends.

Gerard approached him and reached out behind the chair, feeling around for something. Suddenly, the restraints released, indicating that whatever Gerard was looking for, he had found it. “Trust me.” He whispered, so no one else could hear him. “Everything’s gonna be fine.” 

Frank made no motion, and just followed as Gerard pulled him up from the chair. The older man grabbed his wrist and led him through the crowd of people. Everyone around them was staring, yelling, grabbing… Doing just about anything to provoke some sort of reaction out of either of them. Of course none of it worked, and they just kept walking along toward the door they had come in.

Once they reached the door, Balthazar was standing there with a very creepy smile. Frank wanted to get out of the room as quickly as possible. 

“Here.” Gerard said, handing the man another twenty. The man nodded and opened the orange door, letting both of them through. Frank stepped over the threshold and immediately felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The door slammed behind them, and it was silent. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Frank yelled, unable to contain his anger and bewilderment anymore. 

Gerard held out his hands in defence and sighed. “I know I probably should have warned you-”

“Yeah you should have! What the fuck kind of stunt are you trying to pull here?” Frank screamed. 

“Listen, we have to go to my room or else they’ll try to get you to do something way worse. They can’t touch us when we’re in my place.” Gerard explained. Frank shook his head. 

“I’m not fucking going anywhere. I’m leaving if anything.” He started walking down the hallway where they came up, but Gerard grabbed his shirt. “Dude, fuck off.”

“You can’t. Trust me, you won’t be able to get out.” Gerard pleaded. “We have to go.” 

“Let go of me!” Frank yanked his shirt away and started walking, faster than before. 

“Frank! Get back here! If they find you you’re dead. You’re worse than dead. Come on, just come with me, please.” Gerard shouted. 

“Fuck you.” Frank said. He heard Gerard sigh in defeat behind him and footsteps coming closer. 

“We’re both as good as dead now.” Gerard whispered. 

“Shut up.” Frank snapped. 

“You’re gonna regret this.” Gerard murmured. 

Great.


	7. Sleep

“What the hell?” Frank said to himself under his breath. The hallway they had just come from was now a dead end, nothing more than a beige wall. He turned around in hopes of going back, but that too, was now a dead end. The only way he could go was right or left. 

Gerard, clearly seeing Frank’s frustration, stepped beside him. “I told you.” It probably wasn’t the best thing to say in that particular situation. Frank just advanced and hit his head against the wall repeatedly. 

“We’ve been doing this for 10 minutes.” Frank whined, turning to face Gerard. 

“I don’t even know where we are anymore, and that’s saying something, because I live here.” Gerard said, looking both ways down the only available halls. 

“Why didn;t you guide me you little fuck?” Frank grumbled, thinking his remark was too quiet for the other man to hear. 

“Well, you were the one so intent on leaving. I couldn’t just let you go alone. You’d end up wandering into the wrong room and get yourself killed.” Gerard explained. Frank’s eyes widened. 

“That’s the kind of place this is? Fucking lunatics that want to kill you?” Frank exclaimed, bewildered. 

“Actually, rape you, then kill you.” Gerard said, matter-of-factly. 

Frank sunk down the wall into a sitting position, crouching by the floorboards and craning his neck up to the ceiling. He had no idea what time it was, but his body was basically screaming at him for sleep. His eyes started to close, everything aching and overworked. 

“Frank, come on. We gotta keep movin’.” Gerard said with a sigh. He tapped his shoes on the carpeted floor and looked around anxiously. Frank didn’t have the energy to look up at him, much less STAND up. “Frank, let’s go.” Gerard said more forcefully. He walked over to where Frank was sitting and crouched down beside him. “I can hear them.” Gerard whispered. 

Frank paid close attention to the sounds surrounding them, and he could in fact hear the pounding of footsteps somewhere above them. His heart rate picked up again, and he somehow found the strength to make his way to his feet. 

“That-a-boy! Now let’s scram.” Gerard said, grabbing Frank’s hand and dragging him down the hallway to the left of them. He was walking rather fast, and he wished he would slow down. 

“Are we going to your room?” Frank asked, too tired to resist anymore. He’d leave in the morning. (If it wasn’t morning already)

“Yes, but we have to fast. Pick up the pace there.” Gerard answered, pulling Frank a little more insistently. Frank could feel the other man’s quick pulse through his fingers and palm which were grasping his wrist. Gerard was really agitated, and kept looking back down the hallway to make sure no one was following them. Perhaps Frank hadn’t considered the severity of their problem here. These people were dangerous. Why in the world would any sane person wanna live here? 

“Down these stairs, and we’re there.” Gerard informed. Frank nodded, although Gerard didn’t see him. They kept moving swiftly through the halls, a staircase making itself known at the end of the hall. 

The reached the stairwell, and Gerard stopped dead in his tracks. Frank nearly ran into him. The red-haired man didn’t say anything, just listened. Suddenly, his eyes got wide and panicky and he pulled Frank hard into a supply closet opening, gently closing the door. 

“What the f-”

“Shh!” Gerard interrupted. He knew Frank was going to talk more, so he put a palm over the younger man’s mouth to ensure his silence. Frank couldn’t really resist, and honestly, he didn’t want to. His energy level was so low, he just stood there. It probably wasn’t even necessary to keep the hand over his mouth. 

Just outside the door, Frank heard a footsteps and voices of several people, yelling and cursing. 

“Where are those goofballs? The newbie can’t get away that soon, he hasn’t even gone through initiation yet!” A high-pitched voice said quite clearly. A few others agreed in unusually bubbly voices. Gerard’s breathing on Frank’s neck became more rapid, and he could feel the heartbeat on his back. More voices came from beyond the door, but they weren’t talking as loud as the other one. They did sound menacing, however. 

Once the voices began to fade, Gerard slowly released his hold on Frank. Perhaps it was from the fatigue, but Frank felt rather disappointed when he couldn’t feel the other man pressed against him anymore. 

“That was fucking close. Holy shit.” Gerard breathed. 

“Mmm.” Frank said, unable to get a proper sentence out. 

“Okay, let’s get you to a bed.” Gerard whispered, rather close to Frank’s ear. Frank couldn’t help the shutter that soon followed. 

They exited carefully, checking both ways to make sure it was clear before coming out of the closet. (Pun intended)

Gerard led Frank down the stairs, making sure he didn’t fall on his face from how tired he was. He honestly had no idea how much time had passed since he initially called Ray to come and pick him up. 

Fuck, Ray. He had forgotten he even existed. He seemed like a figment of imagination at this point. Mikey too, god. Reality seemed pretty far away. 

“Keep going.” Gerard said, encouraging Frank to make it down the last few stairs without collapsing. He heard the jangling of keys from Gerard’s pocket, and knew that sleep would soon be his. 

The walked a few more feet until they were met with a door that had at least 10 locks on it. 

“This is me.” Gerard said absent-mindedly. He unfolded his array of keys and unlocked each lock separately. Finally, he turned the doorknob and the door swung open, revealing a dark room. Gerard switched on the lights and it was the exact opposite of what Frank expected. 

It was actually… normal. The walls were a light grey, the floors were wood, and everything else was black, grey, or red. Nothing like the LSD acid trip from upstairs. Frank visibly sighed from relief. 

“My room is over there. Go get some rest. I’ll explain everything in the morning.” Gerard said, nodding toward the back part of the room. He then plopped down on the dark grey couch and stared out the window. 

Frank quickly made his way across the floor and into the bedroom, where he was met with the most comfortable-looking bed in all of existence. 

“Oh thank god.” He muttered to himself. He layed down on it gingerly, half expecting someone to pop out from beneath the sheets. When nothing happened, he relaxed, and his world finally went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you still want more?

**Author's Note:**

> More is coming if you want it... Just comment. I'm taking a test drive to see if this story takes off or not.


End file.
